Goner
by Mrys
Summary: “Ele está sangrando”, foi a única coisa que se passara na cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke no instante em que vira o sorriso de seu antigo amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Após tantos anos sem vê-lo, por ter ido embora da cidade para adquirir conquistas, voltara e se encontrara com um loiro que não reconhecia mais. Naruto não queria mais viver. E sua esperança sumira.


• **Nota um.**

 **[03h27 a.m, terça-feira]**

A foto se queimou, Sasuke. Ela se foi para todo o sempre. Mas será que você ainda cumpriria a promessa que me fez naquele dia, anos atrás? Porque, sabe, eu desenhei a foto. Porque eu olhava tantas vezes pra ela quando você foi embora, que provavelmente memorizei cada traço dela. Ei, Sasuke. Você ainda se lembra? Você escreveu sua promessa, já que a lembrança foi queimada com a foto? Ei, Sasuke. Eu nunca esqueço. Não quando se trata de você. Acho que... Seu fantasma está sempre perto de mim... Ei, Sasuke. Eu estou com _medo_.

Então... É isso.

A palavra de hoje é _medo_.

• **Fim** **da** **nota.**

—Então o ajudou?

— O que me ajudou?

— Escrever. — respondeu o grisalho, tranquilo — Escrever as notas. O ajudou?

— Talvez. — rebateu o loiro, hesitante — Eu ainda não sei. Só fiz isso uma vez até agora.

— Bem, Naruto, você pode escrever uma todas as vezes em que se sentir sufocado. — sugeriu, tentando confortar o mais novo.

— Não. — abanou a cabeça, determinado — Pretendo escrever somente quando Kurama me dominar.

— Sua raposa?

— É. Meu demônio.

Suspirou, extremamente cansado pela viagem, podendo finalmente se render ao conforto de uma cama e pensar em dormir e ser capaz de fazer tal ato. Isso o deixou menos mau humorado, permitindo até que um sorriso lhe escapasse pelos lábios finos.

Era responsável agora, quase independente. Havia ido morar com seu irmão mais velho, longe o suficiente da supervisão e pressão social constante dos pais. Poderia viver como queria, desde que não irritasse ou desapontasse o Uchiha mais velho na recente casa.

— Que ótimo – murmurou para o silêncio – Hoje é terça.

Apesar deste pequeno desagrado, o Uchiha caçula se sentiu mais feliz ao lembrar o fato de que havia voltado a sua pequena cidade. Seria uma escola diferente, mas com seus velhos amigos. Aqueles que fizeram mais falta do que esperava.

Principalmente Naruto. Mal esperava para ver o melhor amigo outra vez. Seu peito doía só de pensar!

— Ei, ei – reclamou Itachi de repente, adentrando o quarto — Esse é o _meu_ quarto, Sasuke.

O irmão revirou os olhos, ignorando o outro para não discutir logo agora que acabara de se mudar. Haveria o risco dele o mandar para longe de volta.

O mais alto arrastou a mala até a cômoda negra e abriu as gavetas, a mala também. Abaixou-se e começou o processo de organização com as roupas limpas da viagem — ou seja, todas, já que Itachi era um homem muito organizado.

— Itachi.

— Sim?

— Você que continuou aqui depois que eu fui embora... – começou, receoso do que iria ouvir — Sabe como o Naruto está, não sabe?

Silêncio.

O primogênito havia parado de arrumar as roupas por um instante, como se congelasse no tempo. Entretanto, logo voltara a fazer sua tarefa, portanto era mais devagar assim como suas palavras seguintes.

— Não sei como dizer, Sasuke – desviou, evitando olhar a expressão do irmão — Vocês não continuaram se falando virtualmente esse tempo todo?

— Não é a mesma coisa, Itachi – soltou um muxoxo, erguendo-se e depositando as mãos sobre os joelhos — Nós não conseguíamos conversar pois ambos estávamos estudando muito. Para a faculdade, você sabe.

— Sei. – suspirou — Naruto desistiu de cursar a faculdade.

— Ele não me contou isso.

— Naruto... Não fala muito. Ultimamente.

— Não?! Naruto? Tem certeza?!

— Tenho.

E isso foi tudo o que Itachi revelou sobre seu melhor amigo naquela noite.

"Um pé atrás do outro, Sasuke.", pensou confiante enquanto caminhava pelo — nem tão grande — campus universitário. Estava feliz por estar ali.

A universidade podia não ser muito grande, mas o ensino era ótimo. O único problema do Uchiha caçula era que ele nunca encontrava um curso que o prendia por tempo suficiente. Nada parecia bom, algo que ele faria até o resto de sua vida com prazer.

Talvez ele conseguisse dessa vez.

História parecia ser uma boa tentativa. Quem sabe o que o destino estaria reservando para ele atrás daquelas grandes e pesadas portas da faculdade?

Com essa linha de raciocínio, o moreno se juntou a multidão e seguiu seu caminho até a sala que lhe era indicada nos papéis. Itachi o havia sido útil, afinal de contas.

Aqui vai uma das vantagens de se ter um irmão mais velho: o conhecimento dele pode retirar alguns de seus sofrimentos na vida escolar.

Caminhou mais um pouco e abriu a porta da sala, indo até os fundos e sentando-se no canto. Gostava da janela mas talvez mudasse de lado esse ano. Sasuke gostava de mudanças, talvez.

Aos poucos, a sala de preenchia com os alunos que seriam, talvez, seus colegas. Antigos ou não.

— Bom dia, universitários. – anunciou o suposto professor, que tinha parte de seu rosto repleto de cicatrizes — Serei o professor de vocês, mas caso queiram mais informações, Uchiha Obito.

Sasuke se interessou por história graças a ele. Seu tio mais novo, que sempre parecia ter diversas aventuras até mesmo sem sair de casa.

Era isso que Sasuke procurava encontrar.

Mas talvez não fosse?

Suspirou, pegando o caderno para tomar nota do que fosse necessário.

Como queria que Naruto estivesse ali.

Virou-se na cama, sem saber bem se ainda era noite. Correu os olhos pelo quarto vazio e sentiu vontade de chorar, como todas as manhãs em que acordava com a sorte de ter tido sonhos. Sonhos em que não estava sozinho. Sonhos em que sua vida não havia sido destruída. Sonhos em que não doía sorrir.

Mas, por sorte ou azar, Naruto havia aprendido a dominar aos poucos suas lágrimas. Limpou aquelas que lhe escaparam, respirando fundo. Levantou os olhos para a janela coberta por cortinas pretas, notando que uma fraca luz pedia para explorar o quarto e ser libertada pela escuridão que a cortina a prendia.

Porém, o loiro não se moveu. Não queria levantar, pois apesar de ter dormido – não tanto mas o suficiente –, sentia-se muito cansado. Por sua sorte, não se sentia triste. Ou irritado. Na verdade, ele não sentia nada naquela manhã.

Continuou na cama por algumas poucas horas, sempre alternando a posição quando ficava desconfortável, já ficando atordoado por seus próprios pensamentos até que rendeu-se a fome que aos poucos fora surgindo, fazendo com que o solitário jovem se erguesse da cama com muito esforço.

— Hoje você está pesada, huh? – sussurrou Naruto, sorrindo tristemente — Mas tudo bem.

Em passos lentos, foi até a cozinha. Como estava com preguiça, não preparou lámen algum. Apenas agarrou a caixa de cereais, uma tigela e talher, além do leite. Juntou esses quatro elementos e se sentou na mesa.

Já passava do meio-dia.

— Esqueci. — sussurrou outra vez — Hoje Menma vai aparecer por aqui. Disse que tem uma novidade.

Levou a colher com seu café da manhã até a boca, e, mastigando com um barulho suave, continuou falando sozinho:

— Me pergunto que novidade é essa... – engoliu e se preparou para outra colherada.

Às quatro da tarde, Naruto ouviu as batidas na porta. Havia se esforçado para organizar a casa, mesmo cansado e se orgulhou do resultado. Provavelmente Menma não teria do que reclamar, além da falta de luz do dia no quarto.

— Já vou!

Levantou-se da cama pela segunda vez no dia, deixando seu livro de lado e caminhando até a porta. Surpreendeu-se por não andar, mas sim correr.

Sorriu de canto ao ver o rosto do irmão gêmeo. Naruto provavelmente estava um caco, aparentando ter cinco anos a mais do que sua real idade, porém o irmão aparentava perfeitamente seus vinte anos.

— Naruto!

— Oi, Menma. Quanto tempo!

— Eu o visitei semana passada.

— Ah, é...

O irmão, um minuto mais velho, entrou sem sequer pedir na pequena casa e abriu a cortina da sala. Sentou-se no sofá, mais tranquilo com o sol lhe acariciando as bochechas. Então, como em um pulo, virou o rosto ansioso para o irmão mais novo.

— Não acha que deveria ir morar comigo? – sugeriu — Ou só... Sair daqui. Sabe?

— Menma... Já falamos sobre isso...

— Certo. Eu só não gosto do ambiente. — argumentou como de costume — Te faz mal também.

— Eu gosto. Me lembra deles. – rebateu como sempre — Eu estou bem.

Sempre tinham essa discussão em toda visita, era quase tão usada quanto um cumprimento entre os dois irmãos.

— Pra que você veio?

— Naruto...

— Você disse que tinha uma novidade. Qual é?

O moreno suspirou, derrotado. Olhou o chão por alguns instantes, tentando se animar novamente. Queria sempre,sempreproteger o caçula, todas as vezes. Queria tanto salvá-lo da casa, das memórias, da tristeza. Entretanto, Menma aprendeu com o tempo que ele não podia.

É quase impossível salvar alguém que não quer ser salvo.

Bastava apenas acreditar em seu irmão. E ele acreditava.

— A novidade...

Menma sorriu, olhando os irmãos nos olhos, confiante de que o outro ficaria feliz por ele.

— É que Hinata e eu vamos nos casar!

Naruto sorriu. Ficou feliz nos primeiros segundos. Mas depois, sentiu-se idiota, egoísta e triste.

Seu irmão iria ter sua família. Uma família sem problemas, sem fardos grandes — como ele era — para se preocupar.

Menma iria deixá-lo.

Kurama pareceu enfiar uma de suas garras enormes cada vez mais fundo em seu coração.

Naruto estava sangrando.

Entretanto, um sorriso era tudo que o outro Uzumaki enxergava.


End file.
